Un troisième camp
by Lothloriane
Summary: Spoiler tome 6, Yaoï, defi de Lady JedusorPM Et si Dumbeldore n'était pas aussi angélique que prévu ? Et si les idées de Voldemort restait trop sombres pour Harry ? Et si un troisième camp se créait ? FIC STOPPE
1. Prologue : Trahison

**_Un troisième camp ? _**

**_Disclamer :_**

_Les personnages ne sont pas issus de mon imaginaire, dommage.._

_La base de l'histoire est de Lunita Jedusor P-M, j'en suis l'écrivaine et par moment la créatrice._

**_Remarque :_**

_Vous n'aimez pas les relations hommes-hommes alors cliquez sur le bouton précédent, sinon, vous pouvez lire, en espérant que cela vous plaira._

_Vous ne saurez les couples que en temps et en heures ._

_Il y a plus ou moins des spoilers du tome 6, alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu et ne voulez pas découvrir certains attraits de ce tome ici, merci de passer votre chemin._

**_Prologue : Trahison _**

_Cela faisait trois semaines que les étudiants étaient revenus a Poudlard et déjà trois mois que la gazette annonçait trop souvent de mauvaises nouvelles. Des morts, du a homme qui aurait du mourir il a de cela 15 ans. Mais le fameux Lord Voldemort, seigneur et mage noir reconnu avait bien décidé de faire baver ses ennemis._

_Tout commença au petit déjeuner de ce jour-là. Harry, sixième année, était assis a la table des Gryffondors, entouré de son éternel groupe d'amis : Hermione, Ron, Ginny et quelques autres étudiants de sa maison qu'il appréciait. En bref, c'était le début d'une belle journée. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas encore entamés les hostilités… Le jeune Malfoy devait être malade… Hedwige, la chouette blanche du jeune Survivant, arriva, déposant entre les mains de son maitre la gazette du sorcier._

_Le jeune homme pensait trouver le résumé d'une énième crise, d'un énième assassinat commis par Voldemort. Il commença a lire le journal, et son visage se décomposa lentement en lisant un article. Comment pouvait-il dire çà !_

_Que faire au sujet des créatures magiques ?_

_Suite a la réapparition de Vous-savez-qui, le monde sorcier s'interroge énormément sur la condition des créatures magiques. « Certaines sont trop sombres pour qu'on les laisse agir à leur guise, comme par exemple les loups-garous. Il faudrait vite les tuer, pour les empêcher de rejoindre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. » nous a certifié A. Dumbeldore a notre reporter. Il a également dit : « Il faudrait également toutes les recenser, pour pouvoir agir bien plus facilement. »_

_…_

_Rita Skeeter, votre dévouée reporter._

_Harry releva son regard vers la table des professeurs, et fusilla littéralement Dumbeldore. Comment pouvait-il avoir dit de tels mots ? Comment pouvait-il souhaiter la mort de Rémus ? Sans attendre ses amis, le jeune homme, complètement furieux, se leva et quitta la grande Salle._

_« Harry ! Attends ! » Aurait pu entendre le jeune Gryffondor, s'il avait écouté. Hermione, suivi de Ron, s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur 'ami'. Rattrapant rapidement le jeune homme furieux, ses deux amis le regardèrent._

_« Soit pas furieux contre lui ! Il fait ça pour notre bien ! » commença Hermione, ne rajoutant que du feu sur le gaz._

_« Bien sur ! Tuons donc Rémus ! T'as d'autres âneries a dire ? »_

_« Ecoute, sale enfant pourri gâté, la seule chose qui nous intéresse, c'est que tu tues Tu-sais-qui ! Le reste, nous on s'en fiche royalement. »_

_Harry regarda complètement déstabiliser les deux autres. Ron s'en fichait de lui ? Hermione aussi ? De furieux, le jeune homme passa a infiniment triste. Comment se faire lâcher en deux secondes par ses supposés meilleurs amis… C'était Malfoy qui rirait bien en entendant cela._

_« Puisque vous vous en moquez de notre amitié, aller donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »_

_Sans même jeter un regard derrière lui, Harry s'en alla, abandonnant sur place ses premiers amis qui venaient de le trahir. Il descendit aux cachots, où il avait cours de potion. Déjà qu'il détestait cette matière, mais en plus s'il devait subir les moqueries de Snape, ce serait deux heures horribles…_

**_Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est juste l'apéritif… Les plats, c'est pour après… _**

**_Lothloriane_**


	2. Chap1 : Seul au monde ?

**_Ce que vous attendiez tous avec impatience, en espérant que la suite vous plaise autant que le prologue . Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer dans le prologue, j'utilise le nom anglais de Rogue, et Neville va aussi y avoir le droit ._**

**_Chapitre Un : Seul au monde ? _**

_Le cours de Potions avait eu une bien étrange atmosphère. Harry avait tout simplement lâché ses deux ex-amis, Snape avait été d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'ordinaire, mais bizarrement, ne semblait pas motiver a se moquer du jeune Potter comme il n'aurait souvent fait, ni même du jeune Longbottom, qui s'était retrouvé avec un Harry de mauvaise humeur aussi, bien que légèrement triste, si on y faisait attention._

_Mais il fallait croire qu'un Harry de mauvaise humeur était meilleur en potion qu'un Harry joyeux avec ses deux ex-amis. Au bout de deux heures, où la plupart des jeunes étudiants avaient été encore plus silencieux qu'en temps ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, le cours pris fin._

_Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce, sans attendre les autres étudiants, suivi par un Malfoy et sa cour qui ne manquèrent pas de se moquer activement du « solitaire Balafré » devant une Hermione et un Ron qui laissait glisser les injures sans y répondre._

_/ POV Malfoy /_

_Tiens, c'est bizarre que la belette et Sang-de-Bourbe ne réagissent pas. Normalement, il nous aurait sauter au cou pour avoir critiqué sa Sainteté Potter. Il est vrai qu'en plus, ils n'étaient pas ensemble en potions, et que le Balafré est sortit avant eux sans les attendre… Ils se seraient disputés ? Oh pauvre petit Potty désemparé !_

_Faudrait que j'aille voir Sev… j'ai besoin de son aide pour ma tâche a accomplir._

_J'ai très peur quand j'y pense… Si je n'y arrive pas, je vais mourir… Je le sais, le maître de mon père me tuera. Ca m'énerve, je ne comprendrais pas mon père. Pourquoi devons-nous lécher les bottes a cet être ?_

_/Fin POV/_

_La journée avait été assez horrible pour la plupart des étudiants…_

_Tous ceux qui mirent le pieds en potions n'attendaient que plus patiemment que les autres fois la fin de ce cours avec le professeur au cheveux graisseux d'une humeur pire que d'ordinaire._

_Les Gryffondors de sixième année avaient une ambiance très mauvaise, surtout entre l'ancien trio d'inséparables, qui se regardait plus ou moins a coup d'œillade noire et assassine…_

_Enfin bref… Une véritable horreur ! Et cela ne s'arrangea pas._

_Harry avait purement et simplement évité le repas du midi et du soir, pour ne pas vouloir tuer Dumbeldore, Hermione et Ron, ainsi que peut-être d'autres Gryffondors. Il préféra fuir dans la salle sur Demande, préférant y trouver un lieu pour la nuit, et pour manger. Il valait mieux que personne ne lui tombe dessus, il ne comptait pas avoir de morale, surtout avec sa mauvaise humeur._

_Malfoy, lui, avait été bizarrement très déçu de ne pas voir Môssieur Sa Sainteté Potter. Il ne pourrait pas se moquer de lui, et cela était d'un seul coup bien moins amusant. Le jeune gryffondor avait à peine été présent, introuvable entre les cours, et il s'échappait bien trop vite, a croire qu'il souhaitait fuir les autres._

_/ POV Malfoy / _

_Pourquoi Potty peut-il être d'une humeur aussi désagréable et surtout fuir ses amis ?_

_Tiens… Snape est presque a vouloir tuer Dumbeldore du regard. C'est très étrange : il le fait très discrètement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit._

_Oups… J'ai été vu ! Je détourne discrètement la tête vers Goyle, et je fait genre j'écoute ce qu'il me dit. Je ne pense pas que Snape va se faire avoir. Il me connaît parfois trop, que ça n'en est plus intéressant. Surtout quand il essaye de me faire des coups de pression, en voulant dire mes actions 'trop peu malfoyennes pour ma famille. Vous croyez quoi ? Que je haïssais tout le monde a 100. Oh non ! Certes, il est amusant d'embêter les Gryffondors, mais je ne les hais pas pour autant. Quoique Potter, un peu, il aurait du faire un effort en première année. Mais bon… Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir pendant mille ans… De toute manière, je serais mort dans mille ans. J'Ignore même si je vivrais encore l'an prochain. Soit Celui-Dont-le-Nom-Doit-Être-tu me tue cette année, soit l'ordre du phénix cherchera ma mort._

_/Fin POV/_

_Le soir se passa, laissant place a la nuit, et la nuit finit elle même par perdre ses couleurs, pour devenir rose orange, annonciatrice de l'aube. Ce n'était pas pour autant que les haines nouvelles allaient s'éteindre. Oh que non. Ce fut a l'heure du petit-déjeuner, qu'un jeune homme qui depuis la veille séchait les repas, se décida enfin a se montrer. Et ce n'était pas annonciateur de bonne nouvelles. Harry, car c'était bien le jeune sixième année de Gryffondor qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, jeta un rapide coup d'œil a ses camarades de maison. La plupart n'avait prêté aucune attention a sa venue, tant mieux. Laissant tomber le coin de table où il mangeait d'ordinaire, le jeune homme choisit de s'asseoir a l'opposé._

_Draco fut bizarrement soulagé en voyant le Gryffondor assis, même s'il mangeait sans prêter grande attention a ses compagnons de table. Au moins, il était a table. Quoi ? il y tenait quand même un peu a son ennemi ! Il embêterait qui sinon ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, le jeune Serpentard s'ennuyait un peu trop._

_Aussi, se leva-t-il, et se dirigea-t-il vers la table de ses ennemis jurés._

_« Tiens, alors Môssieur Sa Sainteté Potter n'a plus son fan club ! » ironisa une voix bien trop connu dans le dos d'Harry._

_Sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers le blondinet a qui appartenait la voix, le jeune homme soupira, avant de lancer une petite réplique moins piquante que les autres fois._

_« Malfoy, si t'es jaloux de mon fan-club, je te le cède volontiers ! »_

_Pas du tout comme d'ordinaire, le blondinet était bien d'accord sur ce point. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes n'aurait jamais dit ça, même s'il s'était disputé avec ses amis. Que c'était-il passé entre le trio de Gryffons ?_

_Si on additionnait les paroles d'Harry, et les réactions absentes des deux autres, on obtient une bien étrange équation…_

_« Non merci, même Goyle et Crabbe sont plus intéressants que Weslaid et Miss-je-sais-tout ! »_

_« A qui le dis-tu… » fut un faible murmure qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry, sans qu'il puisse s'empêcher de laisser sa remarque coulée. Sans laisser le temps a Draco de comprendre, assimilier et réagir a cette remarque, le ténébreux jeune se leva et se presssa pour quitter la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou s'approche de lui, tenant un parchemin._

_Tiens… D'où venait ce hibou ? Ce n'était pas celui de Si… Non… Sirius était mort quelques mois plutôt. C'était peut-être Rémus… Récuperant rapidement la lettre, il s'eclipsa et alla devant la salle de cours, s'adossant au mur pour lire son courrier._

_Mon cher filleul,_

_Oui, c'est bien moi, ton parrain. Surpris, pas vrai ? je dois admettre, que j'ai été très surpris quand je suis revenu a moi chez un ami –dont le nom sera tu, je t'en dirais plus quand on se verra- Mais me revoilà. Dis moi, quand est la prochaine sortie a Pré-au-lard ? J'ai bien envie de refaire comme il y a deux ans._

_Au passage, si tu cherches Lunard, il n'est plus chez lui, suite a la déclaration d'Albus. Il craint que le Ministère ne se lance dans une vague trop dangereuse pour lui, aussi a-t-il quitté sa demeure. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il est hébergé par un ami, et il ne craint rien._

_Bisous,_

_Ton Parrain_

_Patmol._

_Harry regarda la lettre, et instinctivement se pinça. Non pas qu'il aime avoir mal, mais surtout pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve. Ce serait bien trop horrible que de se reveiller après un si magnifique rêve._

_Aieuh ! Mais cela faisait mal ! Donc conclusion : il ne rêvait pas ! Joie ! L'humeur mauvaise de la veille était partie, laissant un jeune homme plein de joie. Relisant le papier, il lança le sort qui avait été connu tant l'année précédente pour que le Chicaneur soit lu dans les couloirs de Poudlard malgré la folle qui avait veillé a faire tout pour ne pas qu'il soit lisible._

_« Harry ! Tu sembles aller bien aujourd'hui ! » lança une voix bien timide, que le jeune garçon connaissait très bien. Se tournant vers le jeune Gryffondor, il lui sourit._

_« Oui, une bonne nouvelle au courrier ! »_

_Harry préférait laisser le vague sur cette nouvelle, même si Neville ne s'en vexerait absolument pas. Retirant son sac de la chaise a côté de lui, le jeune homme proposa la place a son camarade. Souriant, Neville s'installa, soulagé de voir que le Gryffon allait mieux que la veille. Mais il ne le questionnerait pas sur cette réaction. Il se doutait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport entre le discours retranscrit de Dumbeldore et le fait que Rémus Lupin, ex-professeur de DCFM, était un lycanthrope._

_Ce fut ainsi que c'écoulèrent une matinée, Harry restant avec son camarade de Gryffondor, l'aidant en DCFM, bien que cela soit peu utile, vu l'année passé dans l'AD… Que des anciens souvenirs, tous a effacer, a regarder de loin, recommencer de nouvelles amitiés._

_Et voilà la suite du repas, qui va durer pendant un petit moment encore . _

**_Je vous remercie pour les reviews, et pour les anonymes, merci de me laisser vos mails pour que je vous réponde ._**

**_Lothy_**


	3. Chap2 : Le camp de la liberté

_**Et voila la suite . J'espere que cela va vous plaire toujours autant .  
Pour les reviews anonymes, s'il vous plait, mettez votre adresse mail pour que je vous réponde, c'est vexant de ne pas vous remercier.**_

_Chapitre 1, fin_

_Ce fut ainsi que c'écoulèrent une matinée, Harry restant avec son camarade de Gryffondor, l'aidant en DCFM, bien que cela soit peu utile, vu l'année passé dans l'AD… Que des anciens souvenirs, tous a effacer, a regarder de loin, recommencer de nouvelles amitiés._

**_Chapitre Deux : Le camp de la Liberté_**

_Recommencer sur de nouvelle base, tel avait été la décision d'Harry._

_Que les Gryffondors suivent obstinément Dumbeldore, lui ne le ferait plus. Non ! Sa décision était prise, il ne se battrait pas pour les idées de Dumbeldore, même si certaines étaient respectables et lui plaisaient._

_S'allier a Voldemort ? Même pas en rêve ! Il était l'assassin de ses parents, celui qui avait essayé de le tuer cinq fois, et qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait jamais réussi. Soit Voldemort était un piètre assassin, soit il avait une chance inhumaine… Deuxième solution, même si cette même chance ne s'appliquait pas a ceux qu'il avait toujours aimé, et qui l'avait laissé. Sirius était mort, tout au moins l'avait-il cru, l'année précédente. Comment avait-il pu survivre, ou même revenir, alors que tout le monde l'avait considéré comme mort ? Même le fan hystérique aux bonbons l'avait cru._

_Sortant une plume et un parchemin, le jeune adolescent profita de l'heure du repas pour répondre au courrier du matin, envoyé par son cher parrain._

_« Patmol ! Tu es a nouveau ici. Je suis ravi, c'est la meilleure nouvelle que je pouvais avoir, surtout ces temps-ci. Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu avais pourtant traversé le voile !_

_Lunard est en sécurité ? Tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit._

_Les deux autres que je fréquentaient m'ont laissé tomber… Cela ferait bien rire le monde que leur Survivant soit seul… J'espère seulement que tout marchera quand même… »_

_Le jeune homme qu'était Harry, s'arrêta, mordillant le bout de sa plume. Oui, il espérait y arriver, mais il craignait tant ce dernier combat… Même si Remus et Sirius l'aidait, il ne voulait pas risquer leurs vies. Mais seul, jamais il n'abattrait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Non… Mais sacrifier les siens, était-ce la meilleure idée… Il ne compterait pas sur l'aide de l'Ordre. S'il restait fidèle a Dumbeldore, alors ils ne méritaient pas qu'Harry les aide. Vouloir la mort des Loups-Garous. Et Rémus aussi ? Jamais il n'aiderait des idiots doublés d'une andouille !_

_« Harry ! »_

_Le jeune homme qui mordillait sa plume et rêvassait releva le regard, voyant Neville s'approcher de lui. Il esquissa un faible sourire a ce Gryffondor. Il était bien l'un des rares a ne pas avoir retourner sa chemise quand d'autres l'avaient trahi._

_« Je… Pourrais te parler ? » demanda d'une voix timide le jeune Longbottom._

_« Bien sur, viens »_

_« Hum… Voilà… J'ai vu qu'Hermione, Ron et toi, vous vous étiez disputés. C'est a cause de ce qu'a dit le directeur ? Quoique c'est stupide comme raison… Ils aiment bien le professeur Lupin, eux aussi. »_

_Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Neville ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent trahir aussi facilement. Il avait bien tord…_

_« En fait, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputés… Visiblement, le professeur Lupin ne les préoccupe pas plus que cela. » relevant son regard vers le jeune adolescent qui aurait pu être la victime favorite de Voldemort a sa place. Le jeune homme l'ignorait totalement, jamais Harry ne lui en avait parlé. « Que ferrais-tu, si ceux qui sont sensés t'aider te trahissent, et que le seul autre camp existant, serait celui de ton pire ennemi ? »_

_Neville le regarda. S'il se trouvait a sa place ? Sans alliés, et avec des ennemis… Se battre ! Comme l'avait toujours fait le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait. Combattre contre Voldemort en première année, trouver et sauver Ginny de la chambres des Secrets en seconde année, echapper a son parrain assassin en troisième année, survivre a Voldemort en quatrième année, combattre contre lui et ses mangemorts en cinquième année._

_« Me battre ! Harry ! Tu t'es toujours battu contre Tu-sais-qui, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas abandonner ? Il a tué tes parents et a rendus fous les miens ! Si tu fais rien, alors a quoi aura servi l'AD l'année dernière ? On n'a pas appris pour rien ! »_

_Le timide Neville avait laissé place au courageux Gryffondor inconscient, mais qui au moins, le soutenait pour le moment._

_« Tu as raison… Mais il n'y a pas de on cette fois-ci, Neville… »_

_« Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Saches que moi, même si cela déplait a d'autres, je t'aiderais. Grand-mère serait d'accord avec mon choix. »_

_Décidément, il était bien loin, le jeune garçon réservé des années précédentes. Neville avait mûri pendant les vacances, et Harry n'allait pas ce plaindre. Regardant L'autre Gryffondor, il lui lança une question :_

_« Tournerais-tu le dos a Dumbeldore ? »_

_Neville le regarda. Il envisageait donc de faire bande a part ?_

_« Qui d'autres nous aiderait ? » fut l'unique réponse de Neville, qui fit étrangement sourire Harry._

_« Ca, on verra en temps et en heure, mais je pense que deux autres se joindraient a nous. »_

_La sonnerie retentit, interrompant les deux jeune hommes dans leur conversation. Se regardant, il partirent en courant vers les serres, où il avait cours de botanique, et ce, dès qu'Harry eut pu prendre ses affaires dans ses bras. Ce furent deux jeunes essoufflés qui arrivèrent pile poil lors de la seconde sonnerie. S'asseyant côte a côte comme pour les autres cours, les deux jeunes hommes écoutèrent Mme Chourave parler sur une plante… Harry avait hâte que le double cours de botanique prennent fin, pour finir sa lettre a Sirius. Il était certain que ce dernier allait se joindre à eux deux. Et Rémus aussi. Mais qu'en serait-il des fameux amis dont ils ne savaient rien ? Celui qui cachait le lycanthrope devait ne pas soutenir l'accro-aux-bonbons._

_Les deux heures se finirent, et Harry profita de la pause avec Neville pour aller bavarder dans un coin, tout en finissant sa lettre._

_« A ton avis, pourquoi Snape était si bizarre hier ? »_

_« Aucune envie, et je suis content qu'il n'ait fait aucune remarque… »_

_Harry se le demandait bien. Ce n'était pas le genre de leur si sadique et adoré professeur de potions que de ne pas vouloir s'en prendre aux Gryffondors. Mais bizarrement, Neville ne semblait absolument pas intéressé par cela. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que Snape jouait le rôle de mauvaise chauve-souris hystérique qui s'abattait sur le dernier Longbottom… et accessoirement sur lui-même. Mais il s'était habitué a ce que cette hystérique le compare a un être mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant âgé d'une quinzaine de mois. Mais Snape oubliait une différence fondamental : Harry était vivant, James, six pieds sous-terre, et ce depuis des années._

_Deux lettres envoyées plus tard -une pour chaque Maraudeur- la fin de la journée arrivait tranquillement, laissant les deux comploteurs tranquilles, pour continuer a parler de leur dernière idée. Assis dans la grande salle, ils profitaient de la fin d'un repas ou peu de monde séjournait encore a leur table, pour bavarder, jusqu'à devoir remonter dans leur salle commune, pour y travailler. Ils devaient finir leur devoir de sortilège à rendre le lendemain matin._

_La nuit s'écoula aussi tranquillement que possible, entre les devoirs a finir, les conversations et les heures de sommeil. Totalement excité et surtout impatient d'avoir une réponse des deux Maraudeurs, Harry n'arrivait plus a dormir. Il était cinq heures et demi du matin, et sa nuit était désespérément trop courte. Sentant qu'il ne ferait que de se tourner et retourner, il finit par se lever, s'empara de sa robe de chambre, et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors._

_Le jeune homme s'arrêta en cours de route. Il aurait du demander a Sirius s'il avait son miroir a double sens. Le sien était dans sa valise et n'y bougeait plus. Le sortir lui avait toujours donné le cafard, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement se sentir aussi responsable. Il aurait du veiller a reprendre l'occlumencie cette année, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Snape le tuerait sur place s'il lui demandait, quant à Dumbeldore, plutôt mourir que de se faire aider par lui. Il fallait qu'il compense l'absence de professeur par les livres. Il n'avait pas de choix._

_Ayant trouvé ce qu'il verrait, le jeune adolescent se leva et regagna le dortoir, où il prit de quoi se vêtir, et alla se noyer sous la douche à prendre au sens figuré. Après une douche qui acheva de le réveiller, le jeune adolescent récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité, et s'en alla vers la bibliothèque, où il commença a dévorer un livre de DCFM pour la septième année. Il n'avait pas encore fini la sixième, mais cela n'était pas trop grave : il n'avait rien trouvé de très intéressant dans les sorts encore non appris. Il apprenait les informulés en cours, ce qui était des plus utiles, mais plus vite il en maîtriserait d'autre, mieux ce serait._

_Quelques heures plus tard, moment ou le petit déjeuner commençait, et où le courrier arrivait, Harry était assis, presque intenable, attendant qu'Hedwige revienne, avec deux réponses. Il avait hâte d'avoir ses deux lettres. Ce fut donc un véritable soulagement qu'eurent les deux Gryffondors, en voyant la chouette blanche rapportée deux lettres. S'emparant de la première, Harry put lire l'écriture de Rémus._

_« Mon cher Harry,_

_En effet, Sirius est bel et bien vivant, et j'en ai été agréablement ravi. Ceux qui nous hébergent sont dignes de confiance, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, fait quand même attention a toi. Ainsi donc, tu as perdu tes deux amis –et oui, Sirius m'en a parlé- et tu as des idées toutes très diverses…_

_Sache que si tu mènes ton projet, je t'aiderais, car ce ne serait que normal. Jamais tes parents n'accepteraient que nous te laissions seul dans cette histoire ! Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi._

_Mais n'oublies pas pour autant tes cours. Il ne faut pas que les autres se doutent de cela pour le moment, ça peut-être trop dangereux si Voldemort l'apprend, il pourrait vouloir te déstabiliser davantage en te pensant trop solitaire. Ne fait pas que de te plonger dans les études, trouves-toi des amis dignes de confiance, contrairement aux deux autres. Et qu'ils fassent attention a eux s'ils osent te trahir ! »_

_Harry esquissa un faible sourire, visiblement, ses deux ex-meilleurs amis avaient intérêt a éviter de croiser Rémus, sous peine d'affronter la colère du doux professeur qu'avait été le lycan. Ce serait bien amusant, mais bon, il appliquerait la longue liste de conseils de Rémus. Veiller a tester ses 'futurs' amis, bien que pour l'instant, la simple compagnie de Neville suffirait. Le jeune Longbottom serait une bien meilleur compagnie que d'autres. S'emparant de la seconde lettre, Harry reconnut l'écriture de son parrain._

_« Harry,_

_Quels jeunes indignes de t'avoir eu comme ami ! Ils sont presque aussi immondes que ce sale rat. Ils ne méritent même pas que tu leur disent bonjours ou le moindre mot. A ce rythme la, le QG va aller voir ailleurs s'il y a de la place._

_Ainsi donc, tu veux jouer concurrence, je te soutiens a 100 ! Et Rém' aussi, il avait intérêt ! Es-tu libre à minuit ce soir, je préfèrerais te parler par miroir interposé. Tu as encore le tien ?_

_Gros bisous,_

_Sir' »_

_Sirius ne s'était pas foulé, mais bon, ils pourraient bavarder ensemble. Il ne manquait qu'un lieu pour être tranquille : la salle sur demande serait le lieu idéal pour parler sans être gêner._

_Les deux Gryffondors parlèrent pendant le repas, évitant le sujet de leur petit plan en devenir, et pour cause : tous les deux avaient vu les deux curieux installer trop près d'eux : Ron et Hermione surveillaient et écoutaient leur conversation._

_« Prêt a affronter la divination ? »_

_« Oh ! mince ! On commence par ça ? J'avais oublié ! T'as fini ? »_

_« Oui ! On y va ! »_

_S'éclipsant rapidement, les deux comploteurs se dirigèrent vers la tour de divination, en surveillant que des curieux ne prennent pas leur suite._

_« Alors, t'as trouvé une idée de nom ? »_

_« J'hésite. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui représenterait le mieux notre idée ? »_

_Neville s'arrêta quelques secondes et médita, avant de questionner l'autre Gryffondor._

_« Si un Serpentard vient, l'accepterais-tu ? »_

_« S'il est prêt a nous aider, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, ils ne sont pas tous pro- mangemorts ! Mais je n'imagine pas beaucoup de Serpentards se lier avec des Gryffondors ! »_

_« Et si on leur tend la main vers la liberté ? »_

_« On ne perd rien a essayer… Le camp de la liberté ? »_

_« Le camp de la liberté ! » reprit Neville, avec un faible sourire. Ils avaient leur idée et leur camp, ne manquait plus que les autres qui s'allieraient à eux._

**_Et voila la fin de ce chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine . Je sais que ça avance lentement, mais les révélations arrivent à grand pas, comme vous avez pu le comprendre . _**

**_Lothy_**


	4. Chap3 : Nouveaux alliés

**_Bonsoir, désolée du retard, 'ai du mal a consigné boulot, loisir et amis… C'est pourquoi les chapitres ne seront plus publiés un par semaine, mais un toutes les deux semaines, le temps que je puisse avancer suffisamment dans l'histoire. _**

**_Bonne lecture ._**

_Chapitre 2 : fin_

_« On ne perd rien a essayer… Le camp de la liberté ? »_

_« Le camp de la liberté ! » reprit Neville, avec un faible sourire. Ils avaient leur idée et leur camp, ne manquait plus que les autres qui s'allieraient à eux._

_Chapitre Trois : Nouveaux alliés _

_Harry et Neville furent peu attentifs au cours de divination, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup en ce qui concernait le premier. Déjà en compagnie de Ronald Weasley, il n'écoutait rien, mais la, ils avaient la tête trop empli de rêves et de souhait. Les deux, perdus dans leurs propres pensées cherchaient comment unifié d'autres sous leurs bannières. Nul doute déjà, qu'Harry envisageait de demander a Rémus de l'aide. Le plus sage des maraudeurs serait sans nul doute un bon conseiller. Il devrait déjà ré-écrire au loup-garou…_

_Le cours passa trop lentement pour les deux adolescents. Harry en profita pour entamer discrètement sa lettre pour son ancien professeur. Choisissant de rester dans le vague, il lui demandait quand même de l'aide. Il n'yy avait aucun doute qu'il comprendrait les non dit de cette lettre. Rémus n'était pas un des Maraudeurs pour rien !_

_Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, les deux Gryffondors purent enfin rejoindre un air empestant moins, et étant moins chaud._

_« Je reviens, il faut que j'envoie une lettre vite fait ! »_

_Harry abandonna ainsi Neville, partant en courant vers la volière. Il avait envie d'avoir une réponse rapide de Rémus. Mais le Survivant n'avait pas surveiller ses pas. Quatre personnes l'avaient vu, et deux semblaient avoir des yeux brillants d'une malveillance extrême. Bien que n'aimant guère Saint Potter, les deux Serpentards qui l'avaient vu s'éclipser, purent voir les deux Gryffondors suivrent les pas d'Harry. Se regardant rapidement, le jeune blond marmonna quelques mots a sa compagne, et l'abandonna, suivant l'ancien trio d'or._

_**Volière**_

_Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, complètement essoufflé. Il avait couru comme un fou, et n'en pouvait plus. Ouvrant la porte, il chercha du regard Hedwige, avant de la trouver endormie dans un coin. Avec un sourire amusé, le jeune homme s'approcha, l'appellant doucement par son nom, pour la réveiller. Ce fut avec un sourire ravi, qu'il la fit s'approcher de lui. Prenant la lettre, Harry l'attacha a la patte de l'animal, et lui murmura doucement dans l'oreille le nom du destinataire. Le jeune homme la regarda s'envoler, quand une voix se fit entendre dans son dos, le surprenant._

_« Tiens, tiens… Mais ne serait-ce pas celui que tout le monde appelle Le Survivant ! »_

_La voix railleuse aurait pu être a Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le brun se retourna, et put faire face a ses anciens amis. C'était Ron qui venait de parler. C'était fou comment les gens changeaient ! Et Harry ne pouvait pas savoir a quel point il avait raison…_

_Posant son regard émeraude sur son ancien ami, il ne prit même pas la peine de le fusiller du regard. Il ne le méritait même pas, pas plus qu'il ne répondit a l'attaque lancée par le rouquin. Se contentant de lui lancer un regard purement malfoyen, c'était a dire avec une note de mépris élevé et de dédain tout aussi importante, Harry s'avança vers eux, non pas pour leur parler, mais plutôt passer la porte, qui était juste a leur côté._

_« Hé ! T'as perdu ta langue » le railla le roux en le repoussant alors qu'il s'apprêtait a sortir de la pièce. Harry perdit lamentablement l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, il se releva, et dans un regard toujours aussi peu aimable, se contenta de lui répondre._

_« Vous ne valez pas la peine qu'on vous parle… Ne soyez pas mécontents d'être devenu si peu important ! »_

_« Comme si ta présence nous était important. Au moins, on a plus a faire semblant de te comprendre ! » lui jeta une brunette…_

_Ron, contrairement a Hermione, ne lui répondit pas par les mots, mais plus par les gestes, donnant un coup de poing à Harry, faisant saigner son arcade sourcilière par ce geste. Le maigre brun soupira. Il avait déjà Dudley qui s'amusait a le prendre pour un punching-ball, si en plus, il fallait un autre quand le premier n'était pas la._

_« On m'aurait dit que Potter et Weaslaid se battraient, je n'y aurait pas cru » sortit une voix traînante et légèrement moqueuse. Le jeune blond qui les avait suivi regardait la scène. Décidément, il comprenait mieux la lettre de son père. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait poussé son père a lui dire ça ! Aider le balafré qui venait de se retrouver seul. La demande était étrange, comment avait-il pu le savoir ? Et pourquoi faire cela ? Pour l'attirer dans un piège fait par le Maître ? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Aucun des Serpentard n'avait envoyé de lettre la veille. Il allait devoir cherché la réponse._

_Ronald se retourna vers Malfoy, le fusillant du regard._

_« Ca te regarde pas, sale Serpent ! »_

_« Granger, je m'attendais mieux de toi, petite préfète si studieuse ! »_

_« Ne te fie jamais aux apparences, Malfoy ! »_

_Les deus griffondors sortirent, laissaient les ennemis entre eux. Se sauterait-il à la gorge ? C'était du moins ce qu'espéraient les deux autres…_

_Les deux se regardaient, ne sachant pas franchement quoi faire. Draco ne tenait pas a se prendre un râteau comme en première année. Si Harry l'avait écouté a ce moment-là, rien ne se serait passé ainsi…_

_« Tu aurais du mécouter en première année… »_

_« A qui le dis-tu ! Ca serait a faire, je réfléchirais a deux fois avant de te virer… »_

_Draco esquissa un pâle sourire, et tendit sa main à Harry._

_« C'est a refaire, quel est ton choix ? »_

_Harry releva son regard vers le Serpentard. Il lui tendait la main, alors qu'il aurait pu le railler et se moquer de lui… Oui, le monde changeait… En Bien ou en Mal, il ne le savait pas, il n'avait qu'une chose a faire… Prendre cette main tendu… Il verrait si le jeune Sang-Pur était digne de confiance… Pour l'instant, Harry entendit juste la sonnerie… Regardant le Serpentard, il se releva rapidement._

_« Ohoh ! On a métamorphose ! »_

_Le blond le regarda… Sans même laisser le temps a Harry de tout comprendre, il l'entraîna en courant vers leur salle de cours. Il avait moins de cinq minutes pour y arriver avant de se voir la porter close…_

_Draco s'approcha de la porte quand cette dernière se refermait. Courant encore plus vite, il eut pile le temps de coincer son pied entre la porte et l'embrasure. Relâchant la main d'Harry, le jeune Serpentard passa la porte, accompagné par le Gryffondor. Deux regards rageux se posèrent sur eux, ainsi que deux regards soulagés. Après des excuses rapides, les deux jeunes allèrent s'asseoir, Harry près de Neville, et Draco près de Milicent._

_Harry suivait le cours, en essayant de rester attentif. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur avec le Serpy. Il avait hâte d'avoir la réponse de Rémus, et de parler avec Sirius le soir même. Il avait intérêt a se méfier des deux autres, Hermione pourrait lui pourrir la vie, étant donnée qu'elle était préfète._

_Harry attendait patiemment la fin du cours. Il souhaitait parler a Neville de ce qui s'était passé dans la volière. Surtout de la main tendue par Malfoy. Lorsque la récréation arriva, les deux créateurs du troisième camp purent être surpris en voyant que deux Serpentards traînaient, les attendant. Ils sortirent donc, et allèrent s'asseoir près du lac, où ils entamèrent leur conversation. Aux deux qui avait manqué l'épisode , leur comptèrent les événements… Une fois cela fait, Harry regarda sérieusement les deux Serpentards._

_« Dites-moi, pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? »_

_Draco le regarda, gêné… Que devait-il dire ? Sortir innocemment : Oh ! c'est mon père qui m'a demandé de t'aider… Non… Très mauvaise entrée en scène. Non, il marmonna un truc plus Serpentard et très malfoyen._

_« Allons, pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Weaslaid et Granger ! »_

_« Oh ! Dray ! Je ne te pensais pas si timide… » lança amusée, Milli, sous le regard des deux autres bien intrigués. Et oui, Curieux gryffondors qu'ils étaient…_

_« Tu aurais pu leur dire que c'était pour t'opposer au vieux schnock ! »_

_« Millicent… On se doutait de ça… » regardant Draco, Harry lui lança la question fatale : «et Voldemort ? »_

_Si les deux autres sursautèrent, Dray n'eut pas le temps… Il s'était attendu a entendre cette question tombée, mais n'avait pas trouvé la réponse. Un Malefoy ne recevait pas d'ordre, un Malefoy agissait dignement… Mais là, avait-il le choix ? Il se doutait que les deux Gryffondors ne le repousseraient pas, mais Millie n'était pas au courant. Jetant un regarde a la Serpentarde, il fut soulagé par les sentiments qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Relevant légèrement sa manche, il lança le sort nécessaire pour faire apparaître sa Marque._

_« J'ai pas franchement eu le choix. Je ne vais pas survivre a cette année… Soit tout être allié au ministère me recherche, soit ce sont les Mangemorts… J'ai besoin d'aide… »_

_C'était risqué ce qu'il faisait, et il en avait conscience. Mais dire « Flûte » a Voldemort était tentant, d'autant plus que tous les membres du camp de la Lumière avait l'espoir enfoui au fond d'eux. Mais accepterait-il son aide ?_

_Harry le regardait, stupefixié. Il s'était attendu a tout, sauf a ça ! Malefoy déjà marqué, une mission quasi suicide… Un rêve en soi !_

_Contrairement a toute attente, ce fut Neville qui rompit le silence._

_« Malefoy, j'espère que tu ne nous mens pas. Tu sais parfaitement que rien ne nous prouve que tu as raison, mais je ne refuserais pas ton aide, bien que le choix revienne a Harry. »_

_« Draco Malefoy, si jamais tu as eu l'idée de nous mener en bateau, je te rappellerais ça affreusement… Mais aider quelqu'un peu motiver pour continuer dans une voie, je le ferais… »_

_Un sourire de soulagement s'afficha sur le visage de Draco. Millie lui sourit._

_« Pour ma part, je ne suis pas dans le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais je ne tarderais pas a y être d'office… »_

_Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard, puis marmonnèrent aux deux Serpy_

_« Vous connaissez la salle sur Demande ? Rendez vous a 20hlà-bas… »_

_Rendez vous fixé, le temps n'avait plus qu'a s'écoulé, laissant aux anciens ennemis le temps de devenir ami._

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ._**

**_Lothloriane_**


End file.
